


~Boyf Reinds~ Their Love -IS- Strong

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be glad i didn't kill Michael, Cussing, Jeremy Heere Has a Crush on Michael Mell, Longing, M/M, Mentioned Wet Dream, Michael Mell has/had a crush on Jeremy Heere, Non-Explicit, Oneshot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, angst (kind of?), i was considering it, kill me i should work on my other fics, kill me now, lol half these tags aren't real tags, ok ima shut up and write, ugh I was inspired by the poem in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their love was strong,but the timing was wrong,and love decided thatthey didn't belong.





	~Boyf Reinds~ Their Love -IS- Strong

_ **Their love was strong,** _

_ **but the timing was wrong,** _

_ **and love decided that** _

_ **they didn't belong** _

* * *

Part one: The confession {17 years old} 

**Jeremy's POV**

~Michael's house, in the basement~

"C' mon, Micha, bet you can't win!" Jeremy challenged. He and Michael were in Michael's basement, playing Mario Kart on Jeremy's suggestion. 

"Oh yeah?" Michael replied, raising his eyebrows in defiance. He and Jeremy played in silence until Michael passed Jeremy, putting him in first and Jeremy in third (A CPU had passed him too).

"Yeah! Suck on that!" Michael crowed, grinning as he finished in first. Jeremy frowned as he came in second. 

"Fuck that," he said, throwing the controller down and stretching out on the beanbag. Michael flopped down too, head on Jeremy's stomach. 

"Uh, Micha?" he said, lifting his head to look at him. Michael looked up at him, soft affection clear in his eyes. 

"Yeah Jere?" he asked, biting his lip slightly. Jeremy tilted his head a bit. 

"What're you doing?" he asked, confused. Michael lifted his hand and rested it on Jeremy's chest.

"Can I tell you something?" Michael asked, looking nervous. Jeremy laughed and gently pushed Michael off of him, teasingly. He sniggered at how Michael looked, hair messy and glasses askew. 

"Sure!" Jeremy replied, reaching out and straightening out his friends' glasses. Michael smiled, reaching up and fixing his hair, then sitting so he was facing Jeremy.

"Um... Jeremy, this is serious, just so you know. Something really hard for me to say." Michael looked down into his lap. Jeremy reached out and touched his knee. Michael looked at his hand, a soft smile appearing on his face. Michael rested his hand on top of Jeremy's. _Uhm, what is he doing?_ Jeremy asked himself. He pulled his hand off of Michael's knee, wiping it on his jeans. Michael looked up at him, taking a shuddery breath.

"Jeremy, I like you. I have ever since our first year of high school." Michael blurted. Jeremy blinked. _No! I don't feel the same way! I don't want our friendship ruined over this!_

"I like you too, Micha. You're my best friend!" he said, playing dumb. Michael's face fell a little. 

"No, Jere, not like that... Like as... Boyfriends." Michael said, reaching out and resting his hand on Jeremy's leg. Michael's wide brown eyes looked hopefully into Jeremy's reluctant blue-green eyes. _How do I tell him?_ Michael waited for a reply, but Jeremy just looked down at the floor. Michael's hand withdrew, and when Jeremy looked up, the brown eyes were full of tears. 

"Y-you don't f-feel the same, do you?" Michael asked, tears threatening to spill over. Jeremy shook his head softly, and Michael looked down, tears running down his face. Jeremy felt his heart twist. He may not like Michael like that, but his friend was still in pain. He reached over and tried to wipe the tears off of Michael's face. 

"Please don't cry, Micha... I'm sorry..." Jeremy said, his own eyes filling with tears of guilt. Michael batted his hand away, instead wiping his face on the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"No. I-I'm fine. Rematch?" he asked, picking up the controller. Jeremy didn't want to drop it, but he didn't want to lose Michael as a friend. He sighed, picking up his controller. 

"Sure."

* * *

Part two A: Falling in love {20 years old}

**Michael's POV**

~The Hotel~

Michael was sitting cross-legged on the hotel bed, laughing at a selfie Jeremy had just sent. He had his face scrunched up, sticking his tongue out. It was accompanied by this text:

_~Player Two~:_

_Miss you already! Two months in cali is two months too long! _

Michael smirked and replied:

_~Player One~:_

_lol wish you were heere _

_~Player Two~:_

_really. its not even funny anymore. _

Michael lay back, knowing Jeremy well enough to know he was giggling. He blinked as his phone rang. A face-time from Jeremy. He accepted it.

"Hey!"

_"Why do you have to stay for TWO WHOLE MONTHS?!? YOU JUST LEFT YESTERDAY AND I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!!!!" _Jeremy shouted into the phone. He was outside, walking somewhere.

"Jere, by the look of your background, you're in public. And I told you, my mom's think I need to have some sun and sand." Michael said, rolling his eyes. 

"_You're an adult!" _

"An adult who knows to take the opportunity for a vacation before I can't," Michael replied, laughing. 

"_But I'm going to miss you!" _ Jeremy pouted. 

"I'll call you every day, Jeremy. I promise." Michael said, smiling at him.

_"You better! I'll ki- What? Ok... I've got to go, Micha, my dad needs me for some dumb job. Talk to you later?"_ Jeremy asked, looking past the camera and frowning upstairs. 

"Ok! Call you tomorrow!" Michael chirped, grinning as he ended the call. He lay there for a few moments, thinking. He still loved Jeremy, he always would, but it was more platonic since the confession a bit more than three years ago. Michael remembered just how crushed he had been, but that had faded, leaving him happy that Jeremy had stayed friends with him. Michael hadn't had any more crushes yet, but he kind of hoped he would find someone soon. He yawned, then stood. He needed food. He walked out, glancing at his other texts.

_~Mom~: Hey honey, checking to see you made it sa...._

_~Rich~: brrrroooooo text jere hes bothering us, he ...._

_~Jake~: dude text jeremy me and rich are gonna ki...._

_~Christine~: Found a new musical!!! It's called Six an...._

Michael smiled at the texts, not paying attention to where he was walking. He bumped into someone, gasping as his phone flew out of his hand. Both he and the other person reached for it, accidentally bumping heads.

"Ow!" Michael said, rubbing his head. He looked up at the person he had bumped into.

"Sorry, I..." Michael started but trailed off when he saw the boy he was faced with. He had dirty-blond hair, cut short on the sides, with a thatch of loose curls on top. He was tanned, with freckles on his cheeks and nose. He was dressed in sandals, swim shorts, and a blue tank-top, revealing strong arms and more freckles on his shoulders. What struck Michael the most was his eyes. He had long eyelashes, framing big sea-green eyes. _God, he's cute! _The boy smiled, handing him his phone.

"Here. You need to watch where you're going." the boy teased, eyes glinting with laughter.

"Sorry, I just got here and my friends are pestering me," Michael said, blushing. The boy nodded.

"Why are you here?" he asked, curious. Michael shrugged.

"My moms thought I should get out of town. They paid for me to come down and stay here if I pay for food and whatnot." Michael said. 

"Moms? Plural?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Michael said, stiffening a bit, knowing the boy could easily be disgusted.

"Cool. I've got two dads!" he said, eyes lighting up. "I've never met anyone else with same-gender parents."

"Me neither," Michael said, smiling. This boy seemed interested. 

"I'm Nathan Oneal, by the way." the boy, Nathan, put out his hand. _Nathan... I like it. It suits him._

"Michael Mell," Michael replied, shaking his hand. Nathan smiled. 

"Michael. That's an awesome name!" he said. Michael blushed, smiling.

"Thanks. I like yours." Michael replied. Nathan grinned.

"You look like you're from around here," Michael commented. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah. I've lived here my entire life."

"Then why are you in a hotel?" Michael asked. 

"My aunt is in town for the next month. I just finished helping her carry her million pairs of shoes up here." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Girls and shoes."

"Yeah. I don't see the point of a million pairs of shoes." Michael mentioned. 

"Yeah. Guess its a girl thing. One of the reasons me and my dads don't like them." Nathan said, super offhand. Michael froze. 

"You're... gay?" Michael stammered out. Nathan looked back at him, face falling. 

"Yeah. And you're someone who gets weird around gay boys." Nathan sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away.

"No! Dude, I've got two moms, and you think I'm a homophobe? No, I'm gay too!" Michael blurted. Nathan turned and looked at him. 

"Really?" Michael nodded frantically. Nathan began to say something, then tilted his head as someone called his name.

"Crap! Hey, meet me downstairs at 5:00, kay? I'll show you around!" Nathan said, then sprinted off. Michael smiled as he watched him, then realized what had just happened. _I have a date!!! And he's fucking hot..._ he grinned and ran back to his room, getting ready for tonight, all thought of food gone.

* * *

Part two B: Falling in love {Two weeks later}

**Jeremy's POV**

~Jeremy's room~

Jeremy sighed, calling Michael for the 5th time, hearing it ring for a bit, then going to voice mail.

_"Hey! You reached Player One, AKA Michael Mell! Um... Sorry that I'm not able to pick up, so call later or leave me a message. Thanks!!!" _Jeremy groaned, deciding to leave a message. 

"Hey, Micha! It's me, Player Two!" Jeremy chirped into the phone, hiding his worry. Michael had never missed a call from him. "Can you call me? I miss you..." he said, a small pain in his chest, quickly morphing into anger. 

"You know what? Don't call me. It's fine, you're too busy for me." he spat, eyes narrowing, then sighing, the anger draining just as quickly as it came, leaving him feeling sad and empty. 

"Sorry Michael. Just, call me when you have time. Bye." he hung up, standing and pacing his room. Jeremy couldn't sit still. He missed Michael badly, so badly he didn't know what to do with himself. He had tried hanging out with Jake and Rich, but they quickly got fed up on Jeremy being there, and Jeremy couldn't blame them. He flopped down on his bed, opening Instagram for the first time in a month. He posted a selfie of himself, head upside down on the bed and a small grin. The second he took the picture the grin fell. He opened Michael's Instagram page, blinking in confusion.

For the past week and a half, Michael had updated his page multiple times a day. Selfies at the beach, in a bright town. But what confused Jeremy was the fact that there was another boy in them. A dirty-blond, green-eyed, really good looking boy. Jeremy scrolled back down, reading the caption of the first post with the boy in it. He and Michael had their arms around each other, grins on their faces, a sunset on the beach behind them. Jeremy read the caption. _'First date with Nathan!' _Jeremy stared at it in shock, then jumped as his phone began playing the music from _Apocalypse of the Damned, Level Nine: THE CAFETORIUM_. Michael's name and picture appeared on the screen. Jeremy put it on speaker and accepted the call. 

"Hey, Jere, sor-" 

"WHAT THE FUCK, MICHAEL?!?!" Jeremy yelled into the phone. He heard Michael sit up. 

"Jere, are you ok? Sorry I missed your calls, I was out with..." he trailed off, "A friend. Nathan." Jeremy blinked. _Since when does he lie to me? And why am I so angry and sad seeing him with someone else?_

"I saw your Instagram," Jeremy said dully. He heard Michael mutter 'Fuck' under his breath. "Why did you not tell me? And why did you lie to me?" Jeremy asked, hurt.

"I was gonna tell you..." Michael murmured. "I just don't know if it's serious or not." Jeremy heard a warm voice in the background laugh.

"'I don't know if its serious or not.' We've fucked, haven't we?" the voice said, teasing him. Jeremy felt his anger grow.

"Yeah, but I think my best friend would rather not hear the details," Michael replied, sounding both embarrassed and pleased. Jeremy growled under his breath.

"Jere, did you just... Growl?" Michael asked, laughing a bit. Jeremy shook his head, then remembered Michael couldn't hear that. 

"No. I'm fine. Bye, Micha, I've got to go."

"What? But Jere, what was so important tha-" Michael was cut off when Jeremy hung up on him. Jeremy fought the urge to throw the phone out the window. 

_So Michael has a boyfriend, and in the less than TWO FUCKING WEEKS they've known each other, that bitch has already taken Michael's virginity... And Michael seems to like him. I thought he liked me! Why does it make me mad and sad that he likes someone else? Is it possible... I've grown to love him romantically? _

Jeremy jumped up and began pacing around the room._ That would make sense, why I feel like I'm missing half of myself, why every time I hear his voice I get happy... And that dream the other night. _ Jeremy shook his head, getting _that_ dream out of his head. He hadn't understood it. All he remembered was heavy breathing, pleasure, and Michael's voice whispering dirty things to him. He had woken up confused, with a wet spot in the front of his boxers. Remembering it made him blush._ Still, is that romantic, or is that me wanting to be fucked? I... I feel like it's romantic... I don't want to like him like this! He likes Nathan!_ Jeremy sighed. _I need to talk to someone... but who?_ He decided to go over to Rich's house, knowing Jake would be there too. _I can ask them if this is what it felt like to fall in love with a guy..._

_~Richs house~_

Jeremy took a breath as he knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but Rich opened the door. Jake was just behind him, both with messy hair. They sighed together as they saw him. 

"Jeremy, jus-" Rich started, but Jeremy cut him off.

"I need to talk to you!" he said desperately. Rich looked at Jake, who shrugged.

"What about?" Jake asked.

"I swear if it's something about Michael..." Rich said, threateningly. Jeremy sighed.

"It is... but here me out!" He said quickly as the couple exchanged a 'here we go again' look. "He has a boyfriend!"

"No. He was in love with you, Jere, why would you say that?" Jake asked.

"He told me. And look." he pulled out his phone, showing them Michael's Instagram page, which had just updated. Michael was grinning and was kissing a blushing Nathan's cheek. Jeremy felt tears well in his eyes, seeing the way Michael looked at Nathan and wishing he had realized how he felt years ago, wishing he was the one in that picture.

"Damn... You've got it hard, don't you?" Jake said, eyes not on the screen, but on Jeremy's face. Jeremy looked up and nodded. 

"W-what do I do?" Jeremy asked. Both boys grinned at him, then said together,

"You tell him."

* * *

Part three: The confession (again) {One month later}

**Michael's POV**

~Airport~

Michael sighed as he went to get on the plane back home. He looked back at Nathan, a small, bittersweet smile on his face. Nathan had a strange look on his face, and he suddenly ran forward. Michael smiled softly as Nathan buried his face into his hoodie.

"Do you have to go?" he mumbled sadly. Michael nodded, stroking the back of his head. Nathan pulled away and looked at him. The two smiled softly at each other.

"Hey Nathan, you know you can find someone else, right? You don't have to spend all your time pining over our relationship..." Michael told him. The pair had broken up a week ago, after a fight, but still on friendly terms.

_"Why can't you stay? Give me one reason!" Nathan asked, eyes blazing. Michael sighed._

_"My moms already paid for this, and I've got no place to stay here!" He replied, anger flowing through him._

_"No. You don't want to stay with me!" Nathan accused, folding his arms. _

_"Nathan, you know I want to! I have to go home, it's not my fault!" Michael yelled, tears in his eyes. Nathan rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah right," Nathan said, running an aggravated hand through his hair. Michael went to reply, then his phone played the Apocalypse of the Damned, Level Nine: The Cafetorium played. Knowing Jeremy wouldn't leave him alone until he answered, he put the phone to his ear._

_"Micha! Sup!" Jere said, laughing._

_"Jeremy, nows not a good time," Michael said, frowning. _

_"Oh, ok! Well, I can't wait to see you! One more week!!" Jeremy chirped. Michael had his eyes on Nathan and saw the way he tensed as Jeremy said that._

_"One more week..." Michael echoed lamely, pulling the phone away from his ear._

_"Love you, Micha, you know that, right?" Jeremy asked, just before Michael hung up. Nathan stood, shaking with anger._

_"Bye, Jere!" Michael said quickly, hanging up. Nathan began pacing the room._

_"What. The. FUCK. was. that." he said slowly, turning to face Michael. Michael sighed, shaking his head and pushing up his glasses to rub at his eyes._

_"I don't know. Jeremy is random like that sometimes." Michael said, desperately. _

_"No, he isn't! You're ly..." he trailed off, eyes going wide with realization. Michael looked at him in confusion._

_"I'm what?" he asked, voice cold._

_"Something is going on between you and Jeremy," Nathan said, sitting on the bed. Michael looked at him, bursting into laughter._

_"You couldn't be more wrong! I used to like Jeremy, but he didn't like me. My crush faded over a year ago." Michael explained._

_"He just said 'I love you'."_

_"We're best friends. Best friends say that."_

_"He called you Micha, an affectionate nickname. He didn't say bro, he said it softly. He has feelings for you." Nathan said, voice gentle. Michael looked up, eyes full of tears._

_ What if he does? I don't like him like that anymore! But... what if I do? My feelings never completely faded, and I felt happier hearing him say 'I love you' than I do when Nathan says it... I do like Jeremy. No, not like, love. I am in love with Jeremiah Heere. Shivers went down his spine as he thought that. It felt... RIGHT to think that._

_"I... I'm sorry, Nathan..." Michael whispered, tears flowing down his face. Nathan stood. _

_"You can't help how your heart feels... But can we still be friends?" he asked._

_"W-what?" Michael asked, not understanding._

_"You love someone else. You don't want me. I... I'm ok with that. But I want to be your friend still." Nathan said. Michael nodded._

_"Definitely." _

Michael jerked himself out of his thoughts as they called his flight. He smiled at Nathan. 

"You'll be ok?" he asked, grabbing his backpack. Nathan nodded, leaning over and kissing Michael's forehead. Michael smiled, dashing to the plane. 

"Bye!!!!" he called, waving. Nathan waved back. Michael settled into his seat, relaxing. He was sad to be leaving Cali but excited to see Jeremy and their friends again. He smiled, leaning back in his seat and falling asleep. ~FLIGHT OVER~

Michael woke as the plane landed. He grabbed his backpack, then dashed off the plane, excitement coursing through him. He grabbed his suitcase off the luggage thingy, then walked out to the main airport. He glanced around, eyes widening as he saw Jeremy, Rich, Jake, and Christine all standing waiting for him. His heart filled with emotion. Rich and Jake, who were facing him, seemed to be arguing good-naturedly, laughing. Jeremy had his back to him, but Michael could tell he was worried from his body language. Christine looked around, seeing Michael first. He put a finger to his lips, mouthing 'Shh, I'm gonna scare Jere.' Christine smiled and nodded. Michael smirked as he snuck up on Jeremy. 

"Boo!" he yelled, jumping up behind Jeremy. Jeremy screamed like a girl, spinning and punching Michael in the stomach. Michael groaned, doubling over, holding his stomach.

"Shit! Michael! You scared me!" Jeremy said, clutching his chest. Michael straightened (Like stood up, he was still gay as fuck) and fixed his glasses. He looked Jeremy over. Two months and he still looked the same, hair a bit longer, but the same. Jeremy just stood there, in shock. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Micha!" Jeremy cried, hugging him. Micheal hugged him back with such force he lifted him off the ground. The two boys looked into each other's eyes, unspoken words and feelings passing between them. 

"I missed you so much, Jere..." Michael said. 

"He missed you too, Michael, trust us," Rich said, Jake nodding.

"Wouldn't give us a seconds peace," Jake smirked. Jeremy looked at them sternly, eyes yelling at them to shut the fuck up.

"Actually, Jere, can we go to my place? We need to catch up." Michael said, grinning when Jeremy nodded.

~At Michaels house, in the basement~

Michael flopped down on his beanbag, sighing in relief. Jeremy sat down next to him, also sighing. They both rested there, happy to be back together again. 

"So how are things with you and Nathan?" Jeremy asked, eyes downcast. Michael smiled a little.

"We broke up." 

"WHAT? The fuck, Michael? You don't seem upset about it..." Jeremy said confused. 

"We decided to just be friends. I... I realized I liked someone else better." Michael said, blushing. Jeremy nodded. "So what about you? Any cute girls?" 

"No girls... but there's a boy..." Jeremy murmured. Michael's eyes widened. 

"20 questions?" Michael asked. Jeremy nodded, looking nervous. 

"One. Do I know him?" Michael asked.

"Uhuh," Jeremy said, biting his lip.

"Our age?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hmmm... Do they have glasses?" Michael asked, nervously.

"Y-yes..." Jeremy blushed.

"Hair color?" 

"Dark brown." Jeremy managed, eyes on the beanbag.

"Eyes?" Michael asked, heart in his throat. 

"Also brown. A really pretty brown." Jeremy chuckled, eye shining.

"Name?" Michael breathed. 

"Y-yes or n-no questions, Micha..." Jeremy stuttered. 

"Is it me?" Michael asked. Jeremy looked up at him and slowly nodded. Michael's eyes shone as he knelt and crawled over to Jeremy.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, heart pounding.

"Yeah..." Jeremy breathed. Michael kissed him deeply, eyes closing and electricity flowing through him. He had wanted to do this since he was 12, and in all of his daydreams, it had never been this good. Jeremy pulled back a little.

"Follow me," he muttered. Michael did so, gasping a bit as Jeremy fell back onto the bed, pulling Michael ontop of him. Michael looked down at him. Jeremy slid his hands under Michael's hoodie.

"Fuck, Michael, please..." Jeremy begged, eyes half-closed. Michael's eyes widened. 

"Please what?"

"Please kiss me again." Michael did so, smiling. After about five minutes, they broke apart, both panting, smiling, happy messes. 

"I love you, Jeremy Heere," Michael stated, leaning his forehead to Jeremy's.

"I love you too, Michael Mell," Jeremy said, leaning forward and connecting their lips.

* * *

And once they finished, as they were curled half-asleep in each other's arms, both Michael and Jeremy realized that had been better than any dream could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think!!!! (If you want the explicit dream comment I'll send it to you) And random: My sister is playing some game on her tablet and it goes: "Put on the handcuffs!" and I was like "kiNky~" in my head lol (I need to get a new brain this one is down the gutter)
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR GOING FROM THE POEM I COULDN'T STAND MAKING MICHAEL END UP WITH NATHAN FOREVER!!!!!  
My original plan was for Nathan to have some STD that he gave to Michael (who wasn't warned that Nathan had it) and when Nathan tells, they break up, and then eventually Jere and Micha got together, a week before the STD kills Michael. Then I debated leaving Michael and Nathan together, but I couldn't do that either. So happy ending!!!


End file.
